thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Henry
'Henry '''is a green mixed-traffic engine who works on the Main Line. Bio Adventures on Rails Henry was built by stolen plans by Sir Nigel Gresley which resulted in a mix of a A3 'Pacific' and a C1 'Atlantic' engine. He was sold in 1919 to the Fat Director who was desperate for an engine at the time. In 1922, he stalled in Ballahoo Tunnels claiming the rain would spoil his "lovely green paint with red stripes", and refused to come out despite various failed attempts to get him out. He was let out after Gordon broke down with Express, and Edward couldn't pull the train himself. He was repainted blue for a time, until he along with Gordon and James went on strike due to their recent mishaps. His poor condition continued until he was given Welsh coal. However, in the winter of 1935, he crashed into a goods train at Killdane, and was sent to be rebuilt at Crewe into a LMS Black Five. He also became an 'Enterprising' engine after rescuing D199's train and the 'Limited' pulled by Bear. He now works on the Main Line, as a much more sensible engine, though he seems to carry a rivarly with James. He usually works goods or stopping passenger trains, and if Gordon is away, he usually pulls the Express. Persona Henry is generally well-behaved, but he is occasionally arrogant and vain. Henry is at heart a hard worker, but his frequent bouts of illness hinder his work. Henry is also a nature-lover. Livery He is painted NWR green with red lining and a yellow number '3' on his tender. Appearances Adventures on Rails *Season 1 - The Pilot Episode (''mentioned), Undercoat (cameo), Thomas' Birthday, Henry's Biography, and Edward the 4-4-2 (deleted scene; does not speak) *Season 2 - Footplates and Fenders (cameo), Edward & The Coaches, A Revenge from Coaches (does not speak), Edward & the Tenders (cameo), The Rookie, James and the Frieght Cars, James and the Express, A Rookie and another Rookie (cameo), Lessons Learned (cameo), The Bowling Place, and The Paint Store (does not speak) * Season 3 - Gordon's Foggy Day, Dockyard Help, Dockyard Help Redux (does not speak), Shed Trouble (does not speak), Dockyard Trouble, Station Trouble, James Helps Out, The Three Tank Engines, Gordon the Record Breaker, Journey to the Centre of the Island, A New Look Redux, Thomas' Bad Day, Thomas & The UK Trip, Rails & Ties, Henry's Tunnel, Henry's Tunnel Redux, Oil & Trouble Dart (does not speak), Fiery Flynn & Brave Belle, Edward's Fruit Delivery, and The Curse of The Scottish *Season 4 - A Thanksgiving Celebration, The End of November (does not speak), The End of November Redux (does not speak), The Final Decision, A Really Useful Engine (does not speak), Tender Couplings (cameo), The Importance of Lamps, A Story About a Tank Engine (does not speak), A Day to Remember (does not speak), Coaches and Passengers, Gordon, and Henry; Two Proud Tender Engines, Thomas & The Express (mentioned), The Freeze (cameo), Douglas' Lunar Eclipse, A New Record, Thomas' Snowplough, Snowploughs and Buffers (does not speak), Promises for Percy (cameo), Edward Proves A Point (cameo), Henry and the Snow, The Winter Solstice (does not speak), The Days Before Christmas (cameo), A Christmas Special, A New Colour (cameo), Douglas' Revenge (does not speak), Douglas' Special Train, A Bad Omelette, A Really Useful Diesel (mentioned), Respect for Percy (does not speak), Emily, Gordon, and the Coaches, Bulgy's Second Chance (cameo), Trucks All Day (cameo), New Coal, Time is Time, A Final Journey with Coal?, Thomas' Turntable Spin, Percy's Search for James (cameo), Percy and the Mail Contest, The Replacement, Thomas' Prank, James' New Wheel (mentioned), Overheated (mentioned), Henry and The Flying Kipper, James' Fishy Day (mentioned), Fog (mentioned), Too Tired, Bill, Ben, and Edward, The Meeting, Branches (cameo), and Thomas in Trouble (does not speak) *Season 5 - A Sister (mentioned), Dirty Engines, and The Visitor (does not speak) *Season 6 - A Rough Day, Henry's Big Day, Douglas' Advice (cameo), Fish and Forklifts (mentioned), The Oily Rails, Peter Sam and The Television Train (does not speak), City of Truro, and Thomas and the Spring-Time Party *Season 7 - Signals (does not speak), Skarloey Returns (cameo), Shunting Trucks (does not speak), Cranes (mentioned), Rusty and the Bridge, and Don't Be Late *Season 8 - Henry and the Trucks, The 20 Annoying Trucks, Coal Loss, Henry Tries His Best, Henry and The Express, Snow Trouble, Restoring Vicarstown, Henry, James, and Nexus, Henry and the New Engines, and A Sad Night for Henry and the Flying Kipper *Season 9 - Gordon's Brother (does not speak) *Season 10 - Christmas Preparations, Tree Trouble (Season 10), Thomas' Snow Rescue, Stationmasters and Christmas (cameo), Snow, Christmas Eve Crisis, Christmas Day, Bad Ballast, and New Year Problems *Season 11 - Old Iron (cameo), Nix the Loaned Engine, The Unstoppable Nix (cameo), Nix and the Troublesome Boys, Night Engine, Edward Returns, and Duck the Great Western Engine *Season 12 - Diesel Does it Again, David's Restoration (does not speak), Bowled Out, Dirty Percy, and Freedom at Last! (cameo), *Season 13 - Edward's Exploit, Tenders for Henry, Enterprising Engines Part 1, Enterprising Engines Part 2 (cameo), Resource and Sagacity, New Friends, Old Enemies, and Paxton and Norman *Season 14 - James and Paxton, Edward to the Rescue, Nix and the Flying Kipper, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Dirty Tricks, and Something Fishy *Season 15 - Percy and the Brake Van, Donald and the Lost Tarpulin (mentioned), Points of No Return, Thomas' Christmas Party, Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree, and The Fireworks Display *Season 16 - Dodger and the Avalanche (cameo), Dodger's New Routine, Thomas and the Great Railway Show Part 1, Faithful Coaches (non-speaking role) and Henry and the Express. *Season 17 - The Three Little Engines Part 1 (non-speaking role), The Three Little Engines Part 2, The Three Little Engines Part 3, The Football Special, Wildfire, The Drought, Best Dressed Engine, and Three Cheers for Thomas! (cameo). *Season 18 - Night Bombing, Thomas and the Hurricane, Percy's Big Mistake, James and Percy and Percy and James' Accident. *Season 19 - Rescue Mission, Hard Work, Diesel Shunters, Middle Engines and Stepney's Visit (non-speaking role). *Season 20 - The Special Delivery, Rescue Engine, An Ordinary Day on Edward's Branch Line, Diesel Dream, and Ceremonium. Shorts *James and Percy *The End of the North Western Railway. Sodor Adventures *Season 1 - Races, Stuck in the Mud (cameo), Improper Engines, The Crashing Kipper, Memory Loss (cameo), Diesel Domination and Dave the Diesel *Season 2 - Runaway Coaches, Forest Fire, The Peel Godred Branch Line, Miniature Engines, Hiro and the Express, Diesel Day, and Bluebells Forever *Season 3 - Percy and the Diesels (cameo), Old Slow Coach (does not speak), Homesickness (cameo), The Seaside Ghost, The Ghost on the Viaduct (cameo), Pompous Popularity, and Jonathon and Stafford *Season 4 - Banker Banter, The Missing Tool (mentioned), The Runaway Koby, It's Not Easy Being Green, Cows and Whistles, Jason's Lost Friend (flashback), The Wrong Sort of Coal, James and Flynn (cameo), and George Strikes Again *Season 5 - Sodor Snowstorm, Henry Saves the Day, Percy and the Problem with James, James' Search Party, and Bears *Season 6 - Mystery Coming Through, James Pulls the Royal Train, and Edward and the Express Specials: * Thomas and Percy * Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry * Thomas and the Ghost Engine * The Curse of the Flying Kipper * Sodor and the Meaning of Christmas Thomas' Engine Adventures * Season 1 - Geoffrey's Real, Percy's Oil Spill (cameo), Tankers of Doom, Edward Tries His Best, Henry the Warrior, The Great Western Way, Skarloey Comes Home (cameo), Big Strong Murdoch, and Henry the Haunted The Many Adventures on the Island of Sodor * Season 1 - Double Diesel Trouble (cameo), A Bad Day for James (does not speak), Paxton Gets Pranked (cameo), James and the Railway Inspector, The "Special" Visitors, The Joke's on Them, and One of the Family (cameo) Gallery 682px-Edward,GordonandHenry26.PNG HenrytheGreenEngine.PNG 504px-TheFlyingKipper7.jpg|Henry pulling The Flying Kipper in a deleted scene Coal22.png PercyTakesthePlunge23.png TenderEngines30.png HenryandtheElephant45.png SomethingintheAir78.png ThomasandtheMagicRailroad159.png ABadDayforHaroldtheHelicopter7.png What'stheMatterwithHenry-33.png HenryandtheWishingTree16.png HenryinCallingAllEngines.png ThomasandtheBirthdayPicnic22.png Toby'sAfternoonOff26.png Henry'sLuckyTrucks45.jpg TheGreatDiscovery86.png HenryGetsItWrong19.png HerooftheRails5.png SlippySodor34.png MistyIslandRescue516.png MerryWinterWish53.png 497px-Henry'sMagicBox20.jpg|Henry in CGI Henry'sHappyCoal6.png BlueMountainMystery197.png FlashBangWallop!35.png KingoftheRailway325.png TheSmellyKipper33.png HenryinTaleoftheBrave.png HenryinSeason18.png RareHenryNameplate.jpg|Henry's rare nameboard Category:North Western Railway Category:OO Railway Category:The Motorized Railway Category:Characters Category:The Main Line Category:Sodor Adventures Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Thomas' Engine Adventures